Jolie
by azacfan09590
Summary: Who said getting involved with a celebrity wasn't a bad thing? Well that's waht mell thought in the beginning anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jolie

Summary:   
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

She ran her hands down his arms smoothing out the little wrinkles in the shirt he was wearing. She stepped back and looked him up and down. She stepped forward again and smoothed out his collar her fingers brushed across his neck sending a chill down his spine. With a smile she back up all the way until she was at her desk against the wall, satisfied with how he looked she nodded her head "great" she said running her hands through her hair and smiling over at him.

Zac smiled back and turned towards the mirror straightening out his tie a little before she spoke again "they need you on set now" she said as she jotted down a few measurements in her note pad. She was sitting on the desk now biting the tip of the pencil before writing down more.

"Thanks..." he said waiting for her name. She got the hint and looked up taking he pencil from her lips "It's Mel, well Melinda but I prefer Mel" She smiled and looked back down at her notepad

"alright" he said grabbing the door's handle and turning it. When he stepped out on to the photo shoot the photographer was already adjusting his lenses while a few crew members adjusted the background poster.

He walked over to the buffet table where he grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips standing and waiting for the attention to come to him. He wasn't exactly a pro at all this photo stuff but he felt comfortable in this kind of setting, all the craziness behind a shoot was kind of amusing, it was like a whirlwind of confusion was set over everybody and they were all struggling to get things from place to place.

About 15 minutes after Zac had left her changing room Mel stepped out on to the shoot and saw that the lights from the camera were already flashing and the photographer was yelling emotions over to Zac's way.

She kept her eyes on her notepad reading off her agenda for the day; she needed to go food shopping after she was done for the day because her kitchen was pretty much only filled with instant Mac and cheese. Now Mel wished she had listened to her mother when she said living on your own isn't easy.

She grabbed some water form the ice cooler and opened it up taking a big gulp, her mouth was dry and she felt like her lips were so chapped that they would flake off….gross.

Zac picked up his water bottle from the table and headed over to the food which he was hungry for. He stood looking over the table across from Mel who was biting her nails as she looked at her notepad.

She didn't notice that every once and awhile he would glance over at her as he took a bite from the sandwich he had picked up.

"Something wrong?" Zac asked as she dropped the notepad on the table and buried her face in her hands, she looked up and smiled "Oh no just a stressful day"

Zac nodded in agreement "yeah tell me about it" she popped a grape in her mouth before looking down ta her watch "well it looks like I'm done for the day" she said looking over at him then extending her hand "nice to meet you" she said as she felt his firm grip against hers.

She was a pretty girl he had to admit, sure she wasn't like the others he had dated but she was something new like a new pair of shoes or hat, she was just different.

Mel sighed as she took a box of cereal off the supermarket shelf, she had a limited budget but by the looks of her already full basket she was already way over that limit. Her scalp and head hurt from her hair being pulled back so tight but she was afraid to let it down knowing that it would puff out like a French poodle since she didn't straighten it today. Her arms were also starting to hurt from having to carry the weighed down basket.

She was busy ready the back of a cereal box (for nutritional value of course, no game playing here) when she heard another cereal box fall. Thinking that her elbows were probably the culprits she looked down around her feet but there was no box in sight. She heard the cereal hit the side of the box as it was lifted up and when she looked about 6 feet to her left she saw Zac standing there carefully putting the box back afraid that he would knock down the others.

Mel snorted putting the cereal box back but keeping her eyes on him "smooth" she said making him laugh as he turned his full attention towards her. "Wow when was the last time you went shopping" he said quickly pointing towards the basket but then dropping his hand putting it in his pocket.

Mel smiled looking down the all the food as she readjusted the basket to the other arm "no in a long time but this should last me a little bit" she looked back up at him seeing that he was actually listening and hadn't gone off being distracted by something else.

"Well I should go" Mel finally ended up saying after a moment of silence between the two of them. She spun around on her heel and walked back up towards the end of the aisle. Her arms were to sore just so she could stand around in an awkward silence. "Go out with me tonight" she heard him blurt out making her stop and turn back around.

The way he said it made it seem like he was finally getting it off his chest, it was so quick and with so shaky of a voice it kind of surprised Mel at how nervous he was acting now after saying it. She noticed she had just reached the end of the aisle before he said it so she had to walk back up to him

"am I some sort of rebound" she asked with a raised eyebrow as he gave her a confused look. Without taking her eyes away from his she lifted up a magazine from her basket.

She saw his eyes move along with the text on the front page "didn't think you were that well known did you?" she said putting the magazine back down.

Zac shook his head keeping the image from the magazine cover imprinted in his head

_**Zac and Vanessa: Tween power couple calls it quits! **_

"Besides…" she said going on and waking him up from his current zonement "I can't be in a relationship now"

"Well then just as friends" he said smiling now trying to save himself the embarrassment of being rejected. Mel thought about this for a second and in her silence Zac stood there nervously waiting for a reply.

During that time Mel had looked down at her basket noticing the Life cereal box with the smiling kid on the front, was this a sign pointing to yes?


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Jolie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"Canards" she said to herself as she stood outside the five star, high class restaurant. The red Canopy that had the name printed on it flapped in the breeze and so did the lights that where hanging around it.

A couple was walking out when she finally noticed that she hadn't moved in about two minutes. For some reason she was nervous even if they were just meeting up as friends but then again Canards was a pretty classy place where only meaningful dates happen, If they were just going out as friends shouldn't they of ended up at the diner down the street?

The warm air from the hot foods hit her face immediately upon walking in and she was afraid she would break out in a sweat but lucky for her; her strapless black dress should cool her down but then again her hair was down covering her neck making it hotter.

The hostess smiled up at her as she grabbed a menu, right this way she said with a polite tone in voice. She had a swift step and Mel thought she would lose her if she walked any faster.

Zac came in to view once they were towards the back of the restaurant and when they walked up to the table in a gentleman like manner he got up and pulled out Mel's chair for her. Mel thanked him and sat down scooting in the chair herself.

"Are you sure about this" she asked looked around at all the other dressed up people then down at the pricey selection of food. Zac nodded reassuring her once again that she should pick whatever she was hungry for.

"Glad you came?" he said watching as she took another bite of her pasta. She nodded feeling a lot fuller as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

Zac set down his fork staring over at her, the candlelight hit her face in a way that made her look angelic almost god like. Not to mention the glow from her eyes and the way her hair swept across her shoulders helped perfect her image also. He didn't know a quizzical look had wiped across her face and she soon asked "is there something on my face" she said with a small laugh as she placed her hand on her cheek feeling the warmth for herself. Zac nodded snapping out of it. What quality did she have that drew him to her, he didn't know but he really wanted to find out.

Desert, coffee and conversations later Zac started to follow Mel out of the restaurant. A few people had noticed who he was and not to mention a few girls had giggled at the sight of him but he was so intrigued by now with Mel's wittiness and trivial talk. She was a smart girl who not only knew about fashion but of about science and history. Zac wasn't really a grade A student but it was hard not to find a brain dead collagen filled girl around LA.

Mel's tan skin looked a lot deeper in color in the restaurants dim lighting but once under the street's lights she started to lighten up a little bit.

"Want to take a walk?" Mel had asked once they both stepped outside on to the sidewalk. The wind had picked up and she already had her arms crossed over her chest "you cold?" he asked following her as she crossed the street over to the public park. She shook her head looking over at him but then watching as the pond light up under the moon's light giving a blue tint to the grass and trees.

Mel clenched her teeth done trying to stop her from shivering but only after a minute of walking she felt Zac's jacket fall over her shoulders "thanks" she said almost shyly as she started to blush She took the jacket and wrapped it closer to herself feeling the coldness shrivel away.

"Why didn't you just say you were cold?" he asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets keeping up with her pace

"because I wasn't cold until now" she said looking up at him as he kept his eyes forward watching as a dog ran along it's jogging owner "who run's at this time at night?" he asked as they pair ran by

"Well it make's sense" Mel said hearing her heels scrape across the dusty pavement of the walkway.

"how so? It's dark outside I'm surprised he can see"

"it's called natural light" Mel said going on "besides you sweat when you run but when it's cool and breezy like tonight it's a lot easier to keep your energy up, I would do the same too"

Zac snorted "yes if only you weren't a junk food eater" Mel laughed and nudged him with her elbow "shut up a few pop tarts and a gummy bear doesn't make me a bad eater"

Zac nodded catching his balance from her nudge then hearing the faint dog bark form the runner that was already across the pond.

They got to the other end of the park and when stopped Mel turned to face him "thanks for dinner" she said taking his jacket off. He put his hand up though to stop her "keep it you'll just get cold again" Mel looked up in to his eyes which had the reflection of the moon's light and the pond in them. She smiled putting it back on her shoulders "I'll give it back I promise"

He smiled and then looked over her shoulder up at the buildings form the city that was towering over them.

"I feel like I still don't know everything about you" he said looking back down at her

"Really?" she asked "because I feel like I told my whole life story at dinner tonight. I'm actually surprised that you didn't dose off"

Zac chuckled then stepped aside taking Mel with him as a couple passed by, the tree's leaves above them rustled sending a flow of dogwood petals down with it. Like glitter they floated down over Zac and Mel and Mel giggled as a few clipped her nose and tickling her cheeks.

She laughed as she picked a few stranded petals out of zac's hair. Her fingertips on the back of his neck as she picked them out made him shiver and he got carried away. Her eyes widened as he leaned over brushing his lips across hers before she pulled away.

He felt her hands on his chest but instead of pulling him they were pushing him farther "I told you I can't get in to a relationship right now…" her quite voice scared Zac in to thinking he did something wrong

"I'm sorry" he said as she dropped her hands taking off his coat "it's not your fault' she said pushing the coat in to his arms.

"I should go" she said without hearing his reply and before he knew it she was gone.

Mel sat down on her couch with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and her hair up in a messy bun plopped right on top of her head. She felt cozy and comfortable in her sweats and sweat shirt it was a much needed therapy that always made Mel feel better after a bad day and what happened tonight classified her in the bad day category.

She had just settled down in to a comfortable position watching an amusing show and eating her cooling ice cream when she heard a knock at her door (don't you just hate when that happens) Mel groaned as she got up wiping the sleeve of her shirt over her mouth making sure no ice cream had escaped her tongue but her clean sleeve gave her the go ahead to open the door.

As she walked past her kitchen counter she placed the ice cream down hearing another knock. She didn't say anything along the lines of a 'be right there' or 'I'm coming' no she actually slowed down building up the suspense like in a horror movie when you make your way to the door almost knowing there is an axe wielding murderer on the other side. Another knock made it three but it was the last one before she finally reached the door handle.

She turned it slowly but swung the door open with such power it scared herself. She closed her eyes and scrunched her face making an expression like she was sucking on a sour war head she waited for the slam of the door off the wall behind it and when the noise came she opened up her eyes "sorry" she said to whoever it was because she hadn't looked up yet.

When she finally did she didn't get an earful of words she got a mouthful. Zac had not hesitated one bit as he kissed her passionately in a way that popped the image of the kiss from The Notebook in to Mel's head. Mel let him get a good taste then pushed him away, she looked up at him as he stood there still leaning forward towards her face. She was trying to catch her breath and he was just breathing heavy.

The air was filled with silence and breathing. Mel thought about what to do next but her emotions were getting in the way. Ever since she left the park she had wanted him and bad. She had kicked herself all the way home at why she hadn't kissed him why hadn't she just listened to her heart and not her conscious.

She didn't know why but she felt a deep and strong attraction towards him even if they were moving fast. Zac remained where he was and so did Mel the moment seemed too perfect to ruin with words so instead Mel lunged towards him taking his face in to her hands and pressed her lips against his.

She pulled him in coming up for air but then quickly going back. She heard Zac close the door but her eyes remained closed.

She felt down his chest and quickly found the first button then the second then the third and so on and so forth until his shirt was being pulled off.

"Where's your room?" she heard Zac say as she kissed down his neck. She looked back behind her and saw they were already at the beginning of the hallway, funny she didn't even feel herself move from the door to the spot they were at now. She looked back up at him as he tried to guess which room was hers. She kissed him again and he forgot all about it. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist making him laugh tickling her lips. She felt his hands on her back so she wouldn't fall back giving her a safe sort of feeling, like she was alright when around him.

She felt her back hit the wall then felt her sweat shirt being pulled up over her head sending a chill from the warmth of the cloth to the coldness of her back against the white wall. She giggled as she felt herself being pulled away from the wall and moving again down the dark hallway. She kissed down his neck and then somehow managed to bend her head so she could start on his chest.

She heard the familiar squeak of her bedroom door and knew he had found it, he didn't bother turning the light on and the only light that was coming in to the room was from the street light shining through her blinds.

She felt her self fall on to the bed then bounce back up from the springs. She laughed as she felt her pants being pulled down then zac's weight on her. Her whole body was cold now except fro the parts being covered by her underwear and bra.

She felt Zac's bare chest on her stomach as he started to kiss down her neck. She placed her hands over both his arms and felt as the muscles twitched and flexed from every motion he was making. She arched her back feeling his lips on her bellybutton then legs. She put her hands on his cheeks pulling him back up to her face. She couldn't really see him but she could feel him, His body his breath the smell from his cologne and shampoo. She kissed him lightly but pulled back making him lean closer, she loved teasing. Zac's breathing got slower as she started to fool around with the buckle from his pants. Once undid she slid down his pants feeling the material from his boxers against her fingers. Everything about him drove her crazy and she just wanted to be apart of him and finally she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Jolie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't Own Zac

"I can't believe I'm in this magazine" Mel said as she leaned up against her desk still clutching the magazine. She shook her head looking over at Zac who was sitting in the makeup chair arms resting on his lap

"I know" he said with a smirk as she stared down at the picture again. Somehow paparazzi snapped a picture of him and Mel hand in hand on a day they were shopping together, the only reason they were out around town was because Mel needed something nice to wear for her sister's engagement party.

'A brand new look for a new place' she had said that day with a smile, he didn't know an engagement party was such a big deal for her.

Zac got up from the chair and walked over to Mel who was still against the desk "it's not a bad picture" he said kissing her on the forehead as she dropped the magazine on her desk "I know it's just…"

"What is it?" he asked putting a finger under her chin so he could see her face.

"My parents don't know about you yet" she said laughing at how stupid it sounded "I don't know why I worry about these things"

Zac laughed too as he backed up a little "well now they will" he said pointing down at their picture. It had to been taken at least a week ago, that was the day he asked for Mel to be his 'girlfriend' to put it in teen term.

Zac had stepped closer to Mel again but jumped back as he heard the door behind him being opened. Mel smiled as he spun around to face the shoots director "ready?" the man asked as Zac nodded a yes.

Mel felt Zac grab on to her hand for a second then he walked away leaving the room. Once alone Mel picked up the magazine again reading the caption above the horrible picture of her.

_**Zac's new girl?**_

Mel's eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays warmed up her face. She laid there for a second staring up at the ceiling but hearing a bird chirping from out the window. She looked over at Zac who was still sleeping soundly on the pillow next to her. She had spent the night over his house so she knew she had to get up soon for work.

She looked over at the clock that sat on his night table and saw that it was already 7:30; she had to be in work at 10:00.

She sat up and stretched her arms over her head noticing she was back in her underwear and somehow in a t-shirt.

She leaned over towards Zac kissing him lightly on the forehead waking him up. He smiled and in a groggy tone said "hey" she smiled and said Hi back but in a voice almost to a whisper.

"I have to go" she said now whispering in his ear before kissing it.

She sat back up ready to swing her legs over the side of the bed when she felt him pulling her down again, she laughed as her head landed back on the pillow facing him. His breath was warm against her face as she placed a hand on his cheek "really I have to go"

"Don't" he said with a smile feeling her hand on his cheek.

She kissed him on the lips lingering for a second before jumping off the bed.

Zac perched himself on his elbows still lying on his back as he watched her pick her jeans off the ground "I have some big shoot today so I can't be late"

She was looking at him as she slipped her jeans on. He was sitting up now yawning and stretching

"But…" she said walking over to his side of the bed "I have a surprise for you tonight" she said leaning in towards his face

"You do?" he asked as he yawned once more

"Of course it's your birthday did you forget?" she said laughing as she walked towards his door

He shook his head "I can't wait" he said before she disappeared down the hall. He lay back down and listened as the door opened then closed. Of course he couldn't wait.

Zac scratched the back of his neck as he walked towards the door that was being knocked on. "Coming" he said feeling excited because he knew it had to be Mel with his birthday surprise.

"hey beautiful" he said as he opened the door with a smile but that smile turned in to a confused smile then a frown as Vanessa walked past him and in to the house.

He shut the door behind her and turned around to see Vanessa was in tears "what's wrong?" he asked walking over to her motioning for her to sit down. She sat down on his couch and he followed in suit sitting down next to her. After a few more sobs and then gasps of air she began

"I miss us" she said leaning her head in to his chest. He had no idea what to do but then to hug her

"I know but" he looked down as Vanessa pulled away wiping the makeup from under her eyes "no Zac no buts"

"but I can't" she shushed him up by placing a finger over his lips and with pleading eyes begged him to stop talking and let her do the rest.

"I've been thinking and I think that we should give 'us' another try" she watched Zac as he shook his head "Vanessa it's not going to hap-" he was cut off thought by Vanessa's lips not her words. She had surprised him and had jumped towards him taking the only chance she had to try and make him forget about their break up.

Zac had to admit he still had feelings for Vanessa they went out for almost two years I mean what guy could get over that in a few weeks and as he felt Vanessa run her hands up his chest he almost…..almost forgot about Mel but that wasn't enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Jolie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Mel licked the frosting from her finger before starting to place the cupcakes on the platter. She knew it was a little third grade like but Zac should at least have some sort of birthday cake and cupcakes would do.

Zac slipped on one of his white tee's over his chest as they fell over his boxers. He scratched his head as the doorbell rang again.

When he opened the door he was hit by Mel who jumped at him hugging him and kissing him "happy birthday" she said making him wince. Her loud voice had to of woken her up.

"Shhhh" he said laughing as he made sure to keep her by the doorway "what?" she asked laughing as she took his hand in hers

"I just have a headache" he said kissing her again. "Sorry" she said apologizing. She dropped his hand and bent down picking up the platter of cupcakes from his stairs

"Made these for you" she said holding it out so he could see. The chocolate cupcakes each had a letter on them and together it spelled out happy birthday

"I know it's not a cake but-" Mel froze mid sentence when she heard footsteps coming down the hall

Zac noticed the platter was shaking as Mel's hands trembled, Zac closed his eyes for a second when he felt Vanessa wrap her arms around his waist and then put her chin on his shoulder "Oh is this a fan or something" she asked smiling and looking down at the platter.

"Mel…" was all Zac could say as she dropped the platter letting it splatter all over the front steps. Vanessa jumped back from the noise and then watched as Mel swiftly walked down the steps and then took the sharp left turn towards the street.

"Freak" Vanessa said looking down at the wrecked cupcakes which were upturned and sticking to the steps.

Mel felt sick all of a sudden, her whole body was shaking it felt like she had walked in to something she shouldn't of seen but Zac was her boyfriend not Vanessa's. Unless they never broke up and it was the magazine lying or worse they had carried on their own little affair behind her back and she had finally caught them.

Zac didn't hear what Vanessa had to say he had already run down his walkway. He felt the sand and rocks pinch the bottom of his feet as he stepped outside in his boxers and shirt

"Mel" he yelled finally catching up to her. Close enough he grabbed her arm and she spun around ripping it away from his hands "did you sleep with her?" she yelled the first question that came out of her mouth.

Zac stood there watching as she pulled her jacket back over her shoulder, her breathing indicated that she was pissed and this wasn't going to be a clean fight

"Did you sleep with her?" Mel asked again as Zac hesitated but after a second or two he nodded.

"How could you?" she asked her voice cracking. The words hit him like a ton of bricks because he didn't have the answer. He didn't know why he did it he just did.

"I don't know" he said his voice quiet

He saw that Mel had wiped her hands under her eyes making sure he wouldn't think she was already crying.

"I'm sorry" he said clenching his teeth and looking over at her. Mel had her head down and she was scrapping her heels against the pavement dragging up dust making it puff up like little clouds.

"Don't…" she said picking up her head "It wouldn't have worked anyways"

Zac ran his hands through his hair taking a deep breath "why wouldn't we have worked do you not trust me"

Mel snorted and pointed back to his door "well now I don't but…"

"But what Mel?" he asked raising his voice. He wanted her to trust him he needed to know that she trusted him even if he didn't deserve it right now.

She dropped her pointed finger and crossed her arms over her chest "It wouldn't have worked because I was planning on breaking it off with you anyways" she blurted this out then quieted down towards the end losing her boldness and gaining coward ness.

A confused expression wiped across Zac's face and at first he didn't believe her

"What are you saying" he said turning the tables on her now.

Mel hesitated and started to play around with her hands trying to take her eyes away from his

"I got this amazing offer a few weeks ago and I took it"

"Well what kind of offer tells you to break up with me" Zac now had his arms crossed and he was waiting for her answer. The breeze had picked up and he noticed a swarm of petals fall to the ground like the night they went out.

"The offer that moves me to Paris, for a year, I'm going to be an intern at this amazing fashion designers office" she looked up at him and saw his jaw was clenched and he was nodding his head taking it all in

"I told you I couldn't be in a relationship…" her voice broke the silence making Zac jump a little; he wasn't expecting any of this. He should be the one feeling guilty but he didn't feel guilty at all he felt betrayed and lied to.

"Zac…" Mel took his hand in hers and she squeezed it. He didn't pull away, her touch sent a chill through his body and he wanted her again. "You should have told me" he said now taking his hand away. He didn't want to talk to her anymore; he was done talking he just wanted to lie done because now he had a headache. He felt dizzy all of a sudden and lightheaded.

"I know and I'm sorry" he heard Mel but her voice seemed to echo he was going to get sick

He took a deep breath and a hard swallow trying to calm his nerves down and clear his head.

Mel stepped closer kissing him on the cheek "I have to go…" she said whispering in to his ear making his skin crawl.

She kissed his ear like she did that morning and his body warmed at the thought, Vanessa never did anything like that.

"Goodbye…" she said trailing off as she back up away from him and down his walkway

Zac finally saw the tears come down her face, she wasn't even out of his sight and already he missed her, everything about her made him crazy, her touch and her voice.

And that was it that would be the last time he would see her for the whole year.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Jolie

Rating; M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Mel left Zac a short message on his phone a few days after their fight. It was her telling him that she was at the airport waiting for her flight, the final goodbye.

Zac knew it was her way of telling him to stop her from going or to at least say goodbye but he was a coward and he never went.

So now he was here sitting on his couch next to a sleeping Vanessa. Since Mel left Vanessa had spent every waking moment over Zac's house it was pretty much how it used to be when they were going out but now it was different.

To Zac Vanessa seemed clingier and annoying, he missed Mel he still had feelings for Mel. Vanessa was now just a girl sitting on his couch watching TV. She wasn't his girlfriend or lover she was just a girl.

Zac sighed and leaned his head back staring up at the ceiling ever since she walked away all he could see was Mel's face.

He wasn't sure what it meant, maybe his feelings were stronger than he had expected or maybe he just wanted to get Vanessa out of his head and she was his replacement image.

He knew though he had to do something to end this, 3 weeks with non-stop thinking about Mel was driving him insane.

Mel stepped out of the limo instantly blinded by the flashing of the bulbs. She stayed close behind her boss trying her hardest not to get in to any of the pictures because she really did not photograph well.

She looked up at the plaza before her and noticed how massive and elegant it was. With sculptures lining the building it made it look historic.

"Melinda" she heard her boss say as she took her attention away from the building "when we walk in I want you behind me all the way we can't have a lost intern now can we"

Mel shook her head as she stepped on to the red carpet that fell through the hallway. Her heart was beating and she felt like she was floating this was a big fashion show and she was attending it!

All she had done all day was daydream that one day her designs would be on the runway and she wouldn't be in the crowd.

Mel had been in Paris for a month and already she felt like she new the ropes in the fashion business. Her boss was a little moody but overall very nice and caring so she had no problems and her apartment was amazing. It was an all paid apartment which was a plus and the balcony opened right up to the smells of the bistro below if someone said Paris wasn't beautiful they were wrong or how the French would say 'Paris est Jolie'

It was a lot warmer inside then out and Mel feared that she would start sweating and embarrass herself but it was okay because when sitting down she started to cool down. Her boss sat next to her conversing with a younger gentleman who was quit cute but they were all speaking in French so she had no idea what they were saying. The only downside to being in another country is that you felt odd and misplaced especially when you couldn't even speak their language.

She stared straight ahead at the bright white lights illuminating the runway which was clean and polished. The music was loud and the energy from the people was incredible and Mel loved every second the only thing that was bugging her was Zac and the fact that he never came to the airport even if she was dying inside he never showed.

She missed him a lot some nights she would just sit and think about him and would come to the conclusion that maybe after the short period of time they were together she might actually love him but he must not of felt the same way.

Mel didn't notice she was staring off until she felt her boss nudge her in the shoulder "clap" her boss was hissing in her ear. Mel did what she was told just noticing that the music had gotten louder and the lights had dimmed down allowing the runway to glow.

Zac walked down an unfamiliar alley with his head low as not to be seen. He knew it was too obvious to just walk through the front without a ticket so he thought he might try and sneak in to the back. He found the first door he could and tried his luck to open it but it was locked. He looked past his shoulder down to the beginning of the alley which opened up exposing the street and a security guard that was talking in to his radio.

Zac turned his head up and saw a drop down ladder that was just in his reach. He jumped up grabbing on to the ladder trying to make as least noise as possible. With all his strength he managed to pull himself up on the landing and when all the way up he dusted off his pants and shirt. There was a door right on the landing and this time it was unlocked.

Before walking all the way in he peaked his head in first only to see an empty stairwell. He walked in shutting the door quietly behind him afraid that the security guard would hear. When in the stairway he heard the noise from the music from downstairs. He jumped the five steps landing on the landing and from then on he ran down the two flights of stairs.

Mel's eyes sparkled as each model made its way down the runway in their own unique walk and style. She was amazed at the confidence these girls had and how gorgeous they looked in the designers outfits, that would be me someday was all Mel could think to herself as she sat there watching.

Zac walked in to a chaotic room with men yelling and woman changing, he blushed and kept his head low because he knew he would be spotted if since he was the only one actually wearing clothes. The music was louder now and he actually felt like he was standing next to the speakers.

He watched as a few girls walked past the white walls and disappeared then he heard the clapping of what sounded like a huge crowd of people. He looked to his left and saw a few crew guys standing manning the lights. He slipped behind them unnoticed by either of the two guys and he started to look over their shoulders. He noticed the girls he had saw changing were walking down the runway and then he noticed the crowd of people watching.

He scanned the crowd and at the end of the runway he saw her. His heart jumped as she looked in his direction but she didn't notice him. He looked around as the lights shut down and then it was just the runway that was lit up. The crew guys had left the lights seeing that their job was done. Zac turned his back on them trying to blend in to the background and when successful he turned back towards the stage. Their were still a line of models walking out but he kept his eyes on her.

Mel felt as if she was being watched but she ignored it after a young man next to her started to talk. He had a thick French accent but he was cute and polite, he started talking about how beautiful Paris was and that she would enjoy it here and she agreed that she was having fun.

They were in mid conversation when they noticed the crowd went silent and the guy had pointed up to the stage directing his voice towards Mel "look at this fool is he insane?" Mel looked up and then jumped up from her seat.

Her eyes felt like they might pop out of her head as she watched every step Zac took as he ran down the runway, when he got to her he jumped off the platform making the crowd gasp. Mel laughed to herself as he walked over to her "what are you doing, are you crazy?" she asked as he took her hands in his.

She was just as beautiful as he had last seen her, he felt Mel's hands were shaking under his and he squeezed them "I'm only crazy about you" he said smiling knowing how cheesy that sounded.

Mel still laughed though, his jokes always made her laugh. She looked past his shoulder when she noticed that a security guard was walking their way "looks like their going to escort you outside" she said as he looked back behind him.

Zac felt the pull on his shoulder from the security guard and he was forced to let go of Mel's hands. Mel took a step forward to follow but stopped when she heard her boss threaten her "One more step and you will be on the next plane to America"

Mel listened but kept her eyes on Zac who was telling her to stay and she did. Mel sat back down had a long talk with her boss and finally the show went on.

Zac was pushed down the stairs and on to the sidewalk where the security guard let him go. Zac took a deep breath and walked over to a fountain across the street. He sat on the edge his body facing the plaza. He had come too far to turn back now. He could still smell Mel's perfume in the air and he realized it was all worth it, him leaving Vanessa for good, his plane ride to Paris and his death-defying run down the walkway all of it was for her.

He didn't know how long he was sitting on the fountains edge when Mel busted out of the front doors running down the steps towards him. He didn't look up at first after hearing the doors but when he heard her call his name he stood up.

She ran across the street completely ignoring traffic and squealed as she did a running jump in to his arms. He grunted and laughed as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. She stared in to his eyes as she rubbed her hand down his cheek. "What about your job?" he asked he dropped her down.

She shrugged "I quit" she said it so simply that it surprised Zac "Isn't this big for you?" he asked grabbing on to one of her hands feeling how cold it was "why have this when I have you" she bit her lip and smiled as she squeezed his hand letting him know it was okay.

"Why did you come all this way?" she asked. A honking car drove by breaking the silence before Zac answered. He wanted to give her a perfect answer but he couldn't think of one. His feelings were strong for her but he didn't know how to express them, especially on a street corner in a city like Paris.

"I've been wanting to visit this city for sometime now I really didn't think I would bump in to-"

Mel pushed him cutting him off "shut up" she said laughing "so you're telling me you just disrupted a fashion show because you felt like it?"

Zac shrugged "well it was on my list of things to do while in Paris" Mel giggled again dropping his hand

"Well you can consider it crossed off, so what else is on this list?"

Zac thought about this for a second with a pondering face "the only thing on my list that I can remember is too..." he stopped for a second as Mel folded her arms waiting "what…" she asked raising and eyebrow hating the suspense of what she knew was coming

"…Find this amazing girl that I couldn't stop thinking about since she left" Mel looked down at her feet as she felt her face heat up and turn red.

"Did you find her?" she asked as she looked up playing along with his little game.

Zac nodded as he brushed some of her hair behind her shoulder "I think I did" he said quietly. Mel smiled as she felt Zac's fingers brush across her neck

"And was it worth all this trouble?" she asked as he dropped his hand listening to her question.

Zac leaned in slowly sort of hesitating wondering if anything like this would ruin the moment or make it better but when he felt both her hands on his cheeks pulling his face closer he laughed knowing he had gone to slow. Mel kissed him first before wrapping her hands around his neck.

She smiled tickling his lips as she felt his hands move down her back then resting on her lower back. They stood there for what seemed like forever showing their public affection which was something Mel or Zac had really either done.

Mel pulled away first but kept her face close, her nose was touching his as he breath hit her face "what are we going to do next?" she asked hoping for a good answer and Zac knew just what to say "I was planning on seeing the city a little more" Me smiled "good answer" she said before kissing him again.

Mel's apartment door swung open making a loud bang that had to of woken the neighbors. She laughed as Zac picked her up carrying her through the door and in to the dark living room.

Mel was surprised when she felt herself land on the couch not knowing that he would find it so quickly.

Right off the bat she felt her shirt being lifted over her head between kisses and then not long after that so was his. Mel stopped him though and asked again "was it worth all this trouble?" she could see him smiling from the light out the window and he kissed her again. He was on top of her putting all his weight on his hands which were resting on the couch on either side of her. Her hands were still around his neck and she started to play with his hair as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah it was worth it all" Mel laughed kissing him again as he started to unbutton her pants and once again she was apart of him.

-The End


End file.
